Jester
by Kim Victoria
Summary: "Suatu hari, hiduplah seorang iblis di sebuah istana megah yang berada dibalik pantulan cermin. Dunia semu di balik cermin hanya ada bulan, waktu pun berhenti, walau begitu berbagai jenis makhluk mitos seperti goblin, dracula, unicorn, pegasus, nightmare, peri, penyihir dan masih banyak yang lainnya hidup di dunia semu itu." WARNING: Shonen-Ai, typo's, dll. RnR please!


# _**JESTER**_ #

Chapter1:

_Season; Autum_

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

Jester©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Supernatural, Fantasy , Romance

(Sligthly Suspense)

Rating: K+

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N:

Hai, saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru, tema lagu fic ini adalah JESTER by VALSHE. Saya juga sebenarnya belum benar-benar tau alur fic ini akan kemana tapi lihat saja lah nanti, apakah otak saya yang lemot ini dapat menelola data fic dengan baik. Sekian sepertinya saya terlalu banyak bicara, silahkan membaca.

.

.

.

"Mama, ceritakan padaku sebuah dongeng~~" pinta seorang gadis cilik pada ibunya, sang ibu yang sedang merapatkan selimut pada anaknya itu pun berhenti sejenak dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur anaknya itu.

"Baik tapi setelah cerita selesai kau harus segera tidur ya sayang." Sang ibu pun mengelus helai rambut anak gadisnya itu sesaat lalu mulai bercerita.

"Suatu hari, hiduplah seorang iblis di sebuah istana megah yang berada dibalik pantulan cermin. Dunia semu di balik cermin hanya ada bulan, waktu pun berhenti, walau begitu berbagai jenis makhluk mitos seperti goblin, dracula, unicorn, pegasus, nightmare, peri, penyihir dan masih banyak yang lainnya hidup di dunia semu itu."

"Mama, kenapa hanya ada bulan? Kenapa tidak ada mataharinya dan kenapa waktu di dunia itu berhenti?" tanya gadis cilik itu polos kemudian memeluk bantalnya.

"Awalnya memang seperti itu nak, tapi tidak selanjutnya..."

Chapter1

_**Season; Autum**_.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tau kalau di balik cermin terdapat sebuah dunia yang tidak diketahui oleh manusia, dunia semu dimana semua gelap namun dihuni oleh makhluk-makhluk yang berkilau.

Memang banyak dongeng yang menceritakan tentang dunia lain selain dunia manusia seperti tentang surga, neraka dan lain-lainnya. Tapi, cerita tentang dunia dibalik cermin ini adalah suatu cerita yang telah dilupakan. Orang-orang menganggapnya terlalu fiksi, tidak nyata.

Dalam dongeng dunia di balik cermin ini diceritakan tentang makhluk-makhluk mitos, di dunia itu pun diceritakan hanya ada dua musim, musim dingin dan musim gugur, matahari pun tidak ada bahkan waktu pun berhenti.

...

Jauh dari kata fiksi, dongeng itu sebenarnya benar adanya. Ada seorang iblis yang memimpin dunia itu, dia sangat dihormati oleh setiap penduduk dunia itu. Dia lah raja dari dunia semu di balik cermin, pangeran kedua anak dari sang Lucifer, Sebastian Van Lucifer Zclon Michaelis.

Perawakannya tampan namun dingin tanpa ekspresi, sebenarnya sikapnya tidak demikian, tapi sejak sang Lucifer membencinya tanpa alasan sikapnya berubah. Sebastian menganggap kebencian sang ayah sebagai pertanda kalau dirinya harus bersikap lebih keras dan tegas sebagai seorang pangeran.

Seperti kakaknya Claude Van Lucifer Zelcon Faustus.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya murung apalagi menyebut namanya, itu membuat pikiran Sebastian kalut.

Mengetahui kondisi kakaknya yang buruk, adik Sebastian, Sam Van Lucifer Zxlhau Vellasius selalu mengunjungi Sebastian tiap tahun lima kali dua malam. Begitu juga dengan anak bungsu sang Lucifer dengan istri keduanya penguasa alam bawah sadar Alice Queusi Abyse, Victoria Van Lucifer Zi Velthen yang langsung menetap di dunia balik cermin.

Dunia semu dibalik cermin ini tidak terlalu mirip dengan neraka, surga dan dunia manusia. Dunia ini bagaikan hasil campuran dari tiga dunia itu, hal ini lah yang membuat Sebastian betah untuk tinggal berlama-lama di dunia dibalik cermin.

Makhluk-makhluk penghuni dunia dibalik cermin ini cukup ramah namun bisa juga menjadi licik dan jahat.

Claude, pangeran ibis berhati batu sebagai pewaris utama neraka.

Sebastian, pangeran iblis setenang air sebagai pemimpin dunia semu dibalik cermin.

Sam, pangeran bergenetis siluman sebagai pemimpin pasukan neraka.

Dan Victoria, putri bergenetis penyihir sebagai penasehat dunia neraka dan dunia semu dibalik cermin.

Dalam satu keluarga ini ada tiga kubu. Kubu sang Lucifer dan Claude, Kubu Sebastian, Sam dan Victoria, dan Kubu netral yang diambil oleh kedua istri Lucifer.

Istri pertama Lucifer, Lacie Queesi Abyse melahirkan tiga orang anak yaitu Claude, Sebastian dan Sam. Sementara istri kedua Lucifer hanya memiliki satu anak perempuan yaitu Victoria.

Awalnya Lucifer menginginkan istri keduanya melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki agar bisa dijadikan pewaris karena mengetahui akan ada sebuah pertikaian diantara Claude dan Sebastian namun tidak sesuai harapan, anaknya dari Alice adalah seorang perempuan maka dari itu hubungan antara sang Lucifer dengan Victoria dari awal tidak lah begitu baik.

Oleh sebab itu lah, karena muak dan bosan Victoria pun menetap di istana weston di dunia dibalik cermin bersama Sebastian. Sedangkan Sam yang sebenarnya ingin menetap juga di istana weston tidak bisa, keterikatannya pada jabatan sebagai pemimpin pasukan tentara neraka membuatnya tidak bisa terlalu sering mengunjungi Sebastian.

Moment autum adalah saat yang cukup baik di dunia di balik cermin. Para makhluk itu dapat dengan bebas keluar dari dunia semu di balik cermin. Mau mereka mengacau atau merbuat hal baik itu tidak dilarang, mereka kasat mata oleh mata manusia.

Dan ada satu peraturan utama yang di pegang teguh para penghuni dunia di balik cermin, yaitu tidak boleh melukai manusia maupun membunuh manusia.

Hanya itu saja yang menjadi peraturan dasar dan umum di dunia di balik cermin, selanjutnya hanya di pegang teguh oleh estetika.

Daun-daun kering berguguran di setiap sudut kerajaan, tertiup angin, terbang tak tentu arah, dan ketika angin itu daun itu akan terjatuh kemudian terbang lagi mengikuti arah angin sampai akhirnya daun itu hancur berkeping-keping.

...

Lihatlah dilain sisi, disana, dunia manusia. Autum juga tengah terjadi, orang-orang tampak mengunakan jaketnya berlapis-lapis. Tentu saja diluar udara begitu dingin serasa kau akan membeku jika tidak secepatnya pulang kerumah.

Namun bagi anak-anak autum adalah musim dimana mereka dapat terus bersenang-senang. Seperti anak-anak ini, mereka mengumpulkan semua daun-daun yang berguguran itu lalu merebahkan diri mereka masing-masing pada tumpukan daun itu.

Jumlah mereka ada lima orang, empat laki-laki dan satu perempuan.

Diketahui bahwa nama mereka adalah Alois Trancy, seorang anak laki-laki hyperaktif bersurai pirang dan be-orb biru bening. McMillan, seorang anak laki-laki yang baik hati bersurai hazel dengan orb yang sama pula. Elizabeth Milford, seorang gadis kecil yang ceria bersurai pirang dan be-orb emerald. Finni, seorang anak laki-laki bersemangat dan bersurai pirang juga di tambah orb emeraldnya. Terakhir Ciel Phantomhive, seorang anak laki-laki pendiam bersurai kelabu dengan orb shappire-nya.

Mereka sesekali tertawa riang bahkan sampai melempar dedauan kering itu dan membuatnya kembali berhamburan. Lihatlah atmosfer gembira yang berada diantara mereka sangat menyilaukan, bahkan lebih menyilaukan dari dunia itu... dunia dibalik cermin.

...

"Baginda, anda tidak pergi?" tanya Victoria pada Sebastian yang tengah duduk disinggasananya sambil merenung. Sebastian pun menoleh kearah Victoria yang berdiri didepannya. "Maksudmu?" tanya balik Sebastian pada Victoria.

"Yah, pergi ke dunia manusia... apa anda lupa sekarang adalah autum?" Victoria pun mendekati Sebastian, gaun putih berlapis hitamnya pun tertarik dan terseret menyapu lantai, langkahnya yang eleganth bisa memikat setiap mata yang memandangnya.

"Janganlah anda terus berwajah muram, hiburlah diri anda sejenak." Nasehat Victoria, digenggamnya kedua tangan Sebastian. Di wajahnya tersirat rasa cemas yang mendalam. Tidak Tega terhadap Victoria, Sebastian pun tersenyum simpul.

"Tenanglah aku baik-baik saja." Sebastian balas mengenggam tangan Victoria. "Aku sudah seriang mengatakan padamu kan, jika tidak berada diacara formal atau di keramaian janganlah memakai bahasa formal dihadapanku." Jeda sejenak.

"Aku merasa seperti orang lain di hadapan adikku sendiri."

Victoria tersenyum, sebastian masih sama seperti dahulu, seorang sosok kakak yang selalu memperhatikannya, menjaganya dengan baik. Walau dia tau, dia tak sendiri, dia selalu menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Hal ini lah yang selalu membuat Victoria cemas.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum berkembang pada wajah Victoria. "Baiklah jika itu keinginan kakak."

"Ekhem..."

"Pangeran Sam, anda dat-"

"Eits, aku juga sering mengatakan padamu kalau pangil aku Sam saja kan, Victoria?" berdiri sosok pria berbalut tuxendo hitam, wajahnya berbinar, tersenyum menyilaukan. Langkahnya mendekat kearah Sebastian dan Victoria. Sebastian dan Victoria pun melepas genggaman tangan mereka.

"Hah, baiklah kakakku yang mulia pangeran."

"Hey, kau itu." Sam mendengus kesal, sementara Victoria terkekeh kecil. "Jadi apa tujuanmu kemari Sam? Bukankah sekarang sang pemimpin pasukan neraka sangat dibutuhkan untuk pe-milihan anggota baru?" tanya Sebastian to the poin pada Sam.

Sam menyeringai, Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tidak mengerti. "Tentu saja untuk menikmati autum kali ini dengan bersenang-senang."

"Hihihi, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi secepatnya." Victoria ikut menyeringai. Melihat kefanaan dunia manusia pasti akan sangat menghiburnya. "Kakak ikutlah juga." Ajak Sam pada Sebastian.

"Tapi kerajaan ini?"

"Lihatlah siapa yang ada disini." Victoria mengibaskan jubah hitam miliknya, terlihat di ujung sana sosok yang mirip dengan Sebastian. Dia menggunakan kekuatan sihir dan cakranya untuk membentuk _bunshin_.

"Bagaimana? Kakak bisa ikut bukan?" tanyanya sambil melangkah memutari _bunshin_ yang menyerupai Sebastian itu. Sebastian masih terlihat ragu. "Ayo lah hanya sebentar saja." Bujuk Sam.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya Sebastian menikuti adik-adiknya pergi kedunia manusia. Dia tak tau, saat pergi kedunia manusia dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak terduga.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue_**_

.

.

.

A/N: fiuhhhh~~ akhirnya jadi. Saya tidak sadar kalau sekarang sudah tanggal 31 oktober padahal fic ini sudah saya mulai tulis dari tanggal 1 oktober tapi baru jadi sekarang. Ckckck, parah sekali. Gara-gara tugas yang menumpuk saya jadi jarang menyentuh komputer saya. Baiklah jika ada typo's maafkan saya ya, silahkan anda boleh memberi saran atau kritik pada saya dan jangan lupa **REVIEW** setelah membacanya ya. Sampai jumpa.


End file.
